


Silenced.

by Jolly_Rancherz



Series: Trevor and Ian: One shots [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extreme transphobia, Gen, Heavy Angst, Trans Character, Transphobia, Trevor has a shitty family, Verbal Abuse, Violence, attempting to transition, binding, dead names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolly_Rancherz/pseuds/Jolly_Rancherz
Summary: “Your name is Taylor not Trevor and you’re a fucking girl.”Please read at your own discretion. Summary and warnings in tags.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Trevor
Series: Trevor and Ian: One shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006284
Kudos: 5





	Silenced.

**Author's Note:**

> I teared up writing this. If you feel I misrepresented being transgender, let me know. Never my intention.
> 
> Warnings: Very extreme transphobia, child abuse in almost every manner, forced repression on others.

“Your name is Taylor not Trevor and you’re a fucking girl.” 

“You-...We-We are the fucking same!!” 

“We are both girls!” 

“Taylor? Are you even listening?” 

All these phrases had left my sisters mouth in the span of 20 seconds. 

Spit at me with such viciousness. 

I wanted to scream. Scream until she actually fucking heard me. 

I wanted to hit her. Break her down till she admitted we were far from the same. 

I wanted to cry. Maybe the tears would cleanse me. 

Fuck. Cleanse. My parents thought they could ‘save’ me. As though I was a disease. That was curable. 

I could feel it. That anger that overtakes you until you are literally shaking. Your entire body trembles with rage. 

My body was outta my control. I had to make sure I could keep my thoughts under control. 

Had to have control over something. 

She chucked the surgical wrap against the wall. 

The clatter was louder than any sound I heard in my life. 

“You can wrap them up until you can’t breathe. Doesn’t change anything. Tits or not, you’ll always be a girl.” My sister spitted out. 

My hands were bashing into her ribs. Tears staining my face. Mind erratic. 

“Trevor!” I screeched, fists flying, vision blurred, breath barely leaving my mouth. 

Door slammed open. My parents were pulling me off. 

My hands were still flying forwards; trying to find something to meet. 

Legs kicking in the air. Breath trapped inside me.  
My identity trapped inside me. 

“Trevor. Please.” I let out weakly before my vision went black.


End file.
